Spin to Win
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: It's been one year since the downfall of BEGA, and the world championships are currently being reinstated with a new rule. The BladeBreakers have finally been reunited. But how will they deal with this new rule? Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!
1. Prologue

**I'm back. This is my first Beyblade fic. It's set after G-Revolution, so all the characters will be in it. I'm also introducing a new character, Ravinia, and her bitbeast Shadow Draigen. Here's the disclaimer:**

**Shadow of the Dragons does not own Beyblade. **

**On with the fic!**

Prologue

The waves pound against the hull as the boat speeds towards the shore. The captain looked up at his only human passenger. Standing at the front, dressed all in black, one leg propped up on the covered prow, leaning into the wind. She's got a frigid air about her, and doesn't talk a lot. But she is very polite, and even offered to help load the boat. The captain isn't sure why the girl is even on the boat. All he is doing is transporting supplies to Bey City. But his employer insisted that she be given a ride to the big city. Maybe he owed her a favor.

Either way, she was here now. Deciding to let the girl know that they would be arriving soon. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey!" he shouted to the raven haired girl. She looked back with glittering green eyes. "if you look hard, you can just see Bey City on the horizon." She nodded, then turned back to the open ocean. It was true, the faint outlines of buildings on the edge of her vision.

Soon, the ship had docked at the port. The girl helped unload the ship, then disappeared into an alley, her black clothes blending into the shadows. The captain scratched his head while he watched her go. But he put the girl out of his mind, and started fueling up to return to the mainland.

Meanwhile, the girl slipped through the shadows in the alley. 'Finally, I'm here in the big city. Now, let's see what this place is like.' Suddenly, a blue blade came out of nowhere and landed in a large wok that was lying in the alley. She looked up with narrowed eyes. A boy about her age stepped out of the shadows. He had pale skin, two toned blue hair and crimson eyes. Blue triangle tattoos adorn his face, and a white scarf is wrapped around his neck. A nasty but confident glare decorates his face, and he holds a launcher in his hands. It is obvious that he was the one that launched the blade.

"Me and you. Let's Bey Battle." She shrugs, then preps her own blade and launches it into the makeshift dish. The black and blue blades twirl around and bash each other. The blunette calls for something to appear . "Dranzer!" The girl doesn't know what Dranzer is, but she doesn't really care. But even she is shocked when a beautiful phoenix bursts out of the blue blade with a shriek. Inwardly, the girl is stunned, but outwardly, she fixes an I'm – So – Not – Impressed look on her face.

The two blades crash into each other again, but this time, both fly out of the stadium. They land and keep on spinning, but the black stops before the blue. The girl shrugs and picks up the blade, then drops a couple of twenties on the ground. She then fades backs into the shadows. The boy shrugs, confusedly, picking up the bank notes and looking after the girl. 'It was a tie, so why did she pay as if she lost? And who was that girl? Whoever she was, she's good. I've never seen someone able to tie with Dranzer, without using a bitbeast .' Glancing at the time, he set off towards the Dojo.

The girl swings through the darkened alleys, similar to how she got around in the forests she lived in. Swinging from the pipes isn't too bad, although she prefers the rough bark of trees to the smooth metal pipes. Speaking of trees, she needed to find one to sleep in. Well, a tree or a ledge. But she deals with it. It's either that or sleeping on the ground, which less preferable. Finding one, she settles in the branches. A cold wind starts to blow, and the heavens weep for some unknown reason. She is shivering and drenched. But the girl doesn't care. She is free, and in the world famous City of the Beyblades. She sighs, and closes her eyes, content in the knowledge that she am here. Tomorrow, she'll go register at the Warehouse, and then start tearing up the streets. Sleep soon takes her into its embrace, and the girl slips into slumber.

The boy runs down the street, but stops and stares, looking up in astonishment. Above him is a girl, sleeping in a tree. She's soaked, but a content look is on her face. The boy frowns, tilting his head in confusion. She looks familiar. Either way, she looks like she could use a place to stay. He easily climbs up to the girl, and slings her over his shoulder. He climbs back down and shifts the girl so he's carrying her bridal style. He then sets off towards the Dojo.

The rest of the team looks up in shock when they find Kai coming in the door, holding a soaking wet girl in his arms. In response to his questioning looks, he shrugs. "I found her on my way back here, out on the streets. Is it possible for her to stay for the night?" Tyson nodded his assent. Hillary jumped up from where she had been sitting.

"I'll get her out of those wet clothes." Shooing the boys out of the room, she shut the door behind them. Turning to the girl, she knelt down next to where Kai had set her on the ground. Peeling the wet clothes off, Hillary turned to the wet black backpack the girl apparently owned. Finding a dry change of clothes, she gently pulled the dry ones on. She then slips a blanket over the sleeping girl, and joins the boys in the other room. They were awaiting their cheerleader/tyrant/assistant coach. Joining the group, they headed off to Max's house, ready for the announcement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BEYBLADE! **

"Tyson, can't you sit still for one minute?" Hillary complained, watching the navy-haired blader squirm in his seat with excitement. Looking around the room, hoping someone would pitch in a word or two, she sighed. Kenny, A.K.A. 'The Chief', was absorbed in his laptop computer, discussing things with his bitbeast Dizzi. Ray was chatting with Max, the former cleaning Drigger off, and the latter goofing around with his Draciel blade. Kai was leaning against the far wall with his eyes closed. He may have been their friend, but the Blade Breakers captain had never been one to mingle with the group. The only one left was Dachi and, unfortunately, he was the one to but in.

"Yeah, Tyson," said the wild red head. "Maybe you should try chilling out! Quit moving so much!" Now this was the wrong thing to say, coming from a kid who had just as much trouble sitting still as Tyson did. Hillary slapped her forehead as the two got into one of their arguments. Why did Dachi have to always pipe up with advice when it was least needed? Suddenly, the TV screen filled with the logo of the BBA. It the faded, replaced by the smiling old man called Mr. Dickenson.

"Hey," Hillary snapped. "The press conference is about to start. Dachi, can you please give Tyson back his hat, and then can the two of you sit quietly and behave?" The boys froze where they were on the floor, Dachi sitting on Tyson with the former holding a hat in his hand, and the latter trying to reach said hat with outstretched arms. But at the mention of the announcement, Dachi put the cap back on Tyson's head, and the two boys sat up and stared at the TV screen intently. Hillary sighed in exasperation. The two hyperactive boys had three track minds: Beyblading, eating, and annoying each other. But, Hillary reflected, the two were almost like brothers. Sure they annoyed each other all the time; but cross one and you had to contend with both of them.

It wasn't just any ordinary announcement that could get the Blade Breakers most hyper members to sit quietly. But then again, it wasn't every day that the chairman of the BBA finally revealed the format for the recently reinstated world championships. This was the reason why the entire team had gathered in Max's living room. The world championships were coming, and they wanted to get a jump on their training and strategizing. Realizing that the best way to strategize would be to learn the format of the tournament, the 7 kids had agreed to come over to watch the press conference, and then go through a strategy session. Max edged closer to the TV, Ray leaned forward in his seat, and even Kai lifted his head and opened his eyes. The team waited with baited breath for the announcement.

"Why, hello to all you bladers out there," Mr. Dickenson began. "As you all know, the World Championships are coming up. I will now reveal the format of the championships. For the first time, ever, the championships will be both a solo and team event."

"What does he mean by that?" Dachi asked confused.

"Shh! He's going to explain it." Kenny said.

"Now, many of you probably don't know what this means." Mr. Dickenson continued. "But I will be explaining it right now. The team event is a format everyone is familiar with. A team must have 3 people and one alternate to be eligible for entry. Matches between teams are best two out of three, knockout style. The new thing is the solo events. In these events, it will be one blader representing an entire team. However, there is a catch. The solo blader may not participate in any team battles, only solo battles. Conversely, a blader who is entered in the team events cannot blade as the solo blader. All bladers, both the team and the solo ones, will be part of the same team. For example, let's say that Sarah is the solo blader for team X, and Paul, Matt, Tiffany, and Ryan are the team bladers for team X. all five of them are part of team X, just in different events. Now, for those of you wondering when the tournament is, qualifying rounds will be held in two months' time. "

The team looked at each other with 'Now what do we do?' looks plastered on their faces. The Blade Breakers had already decided to stay as a group for this tournament. The four original Blade Breakers would be the main group, Dachi was the alternate. Normally, this would have garnered complaints, but Dachi himself suggested the plan, claiming he was still having trouble with his modified Bey, and that with his sprained wrist, he wouldn't have enough time to learn how to use it well enough in time for the tournament. Not surprisingly, Kenny had volunteered to be the repair and maintenance person, so he couldn't blade this time around. And Hillary couldn't blade to save her life, so that was out. What was surprising was that Kai was the first one to speak up.

"What if we held a tournament?" he asked. The others stared at their captain like he had grown a second head. Kai rarely spoke, if ever, and he never put in the first word. Misinterpreting their blank looks, he elaborated. "We hold a tournament, with the winner becoming the solo blader for the group. The Blade Sharks probably would let us use their space for it."

Now this was a great idea, seeing that a lot of good bladers would show up for the tournament if the chance to be on the Blade Breakers was the prize. This was met with nods and murmurs of approval from the rest of the group. Deciding to visit the Blade Sharks the next afternoon, the group split up for the night. Dachi and Tyson headed back to the dojo, Hillary went home, Ray and Max remained in the room, and Kai went off to who knows where. However, none of the Blade Breakers had any idea what was in store for them, or the new talent that would soon be the solo blader for the team.

Tyson slipped back into the room where the girl was resting. But the bed was folded, and there was no sign of the girl. It was as if she had vanished. Judging from the open window, she had left that way. He shrugged. It was no big deal, or any of his business anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!**

The next day after school, Tyson was hanging out in a beyblade shop. He wasn't the only one; all of the Blade Breakers were sizing up the kids in various areas. Kai was at the Warehouse, Max at his Dad's shop, Dachi in the woods, Hillary at the schoolyard, Kenny at the beach, and Ray at the park. Currently, he was watching a group of kid's blading in a dish. Sighing, he started walking towards the door; it was almost time for them to convene at the park before going to talk to the Blade Sharks. Hearing a commotion behind him, he paused. Suddenly, a boy dragged a girl over to him, and said that she wanted a beybattle.

"I don't have time for a beybattle right now!" She said. "I have someplace very important to be right now. And I thought I asked you to quit bugging me!" Tyson's eyes narrowed as he heard this. He recognized the boy, a kid named Brad who thought he was the best blader around. He was always bragging, or blading. The girl was unfamiliar though. Tyson vaguely recalled hearing about a new kid at school, and surmised that she must be the newbie.

Realizing that she was new probably meant that she was being evaluated. Evaluation was a new thing introduced by a couple of the kids. You didn't have to belong to the system, but everyone was evaluated anyway. You were assigned a ranking based on how well you did, and this affected who you could blade, at what times, where, and who you could trade parts with. Mainly it was just used in the schoolyard, but some used it outside on the streets. Tyson was always up for a beybattle, so it didn't take a lot to convince him.

"Sure, I'll battle you," He said. The two walked over to the bey dish, him grinning in anticipation, her with a resigned look on her face. They got into the ready position, and Brad began the countdown.

"Three…Two…One…Let it Rip!"

The battle was over almost before it started. Tyson's Dragoon blade hit the girl's, throwing it out of the dish at a high speed, directly towards a wall. But the girl's hand shot out snatched it from the air, almost too quick to be seen. Tyson raised an eyebrow at this. Either the girl had a lot of practice blading, or she frequently played dodge ball, hot ball tag, or team handball. Before he could ask her though, she walked out of the shop.

"Boy, can you believe how weak she is?" Brad asked watching her go. Tyson was about to answer, but looking at the time, he realized he was running late. "I have to go. See ya later!" he called as he darted out the door.

The girl drifted into a back alley, taking a short cut across town. Looking down at her beyblade, she sighed. "I hate to not give my full effort in battle," she said, "but something's are more important than beyblading against a world champion. It's too bad though, you really wanted to let loose, huh Shadow Draigen?" The blade pulsed in her hand for a moment. Smiling, she slipped it into her pocket and broke into a run.

(At the Warehouse)

"Sure you can use the space for a tournament?" Stuart said. "Just tell us the time and day, and we'll spread the word." Kenny spoke up. "How does one week from now, at 12 o'clock sound to you?" He asked, using the date that they had previously agreed upon. "I don't see a problem with that." Stuart replied. "Anything special you want me to mention when I talk about it?" he asked. Kai broke in at this point. "Tell them the winner gets to be the solo blader for the team at the world championship circuit." Stuart whistled. "Geez, now that's a prize. This is going to be the biggest tournament in years. I'll get to spreading the news right away. Anything else?"

"No, that's just about it," Ray replied. "Thanks for helping us out!" the champions walked out the door. Stuart watched them go for a minute, and then shook his head. He had to tell the others about this, and then get straight to work.

(Later that day)

It had taken her a while, but she was finally here. Gazing at the warehouse, she walked through the door. Inside, it was clean and well lit, making the outside look deceiving. She had spent most of the afternoon looking for it, but now she was at her goal, the Blade Sharks former hideout, now called 'The Warehouse'. It was populated by bladers from around the county, but at this late at night, it was quiet.

"Can I help you with something?" The girl turned to face a boy with blue jeans, a black Jolly Roger T shirt, and messy black hair in a ponytail that was held back by a red bandanna. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. You want to register or something?" The girl nodded. "Okay then," he said. "Follow me."

He led the girl into a room, and had her stand in front of a monitor. Hitting a few buttons, a beam of light came out and scanned the girl. A robotic voice then crackled to life over the speakers. "Visual data confirmed. Please state name, country of origin, winning and losing streaks, and hold up you beyblade for scanning." The girl shrugged.

"My name is Ravina. I was born in Japan. I've won 25 battles, lost 4, and tied in 1." As she said this, she held up a beyblade. Another beam of light comes and hits the blade, scanning it. The computer paused for a moment, then spoke up again. "Blader data confirmed. Have a nice day." Stepping away from the monitor, Ravina found the boy still waiting for her. "I'm Carlos." He said. "I work here. You want me to show you around?" he asked. Ravina nodded and followed Carlos out of the room.

The facility was huge. Carlos took the girl through the Library, a huge room where bladers could access information about past tournaments and techniques via books, computers, and other forms of media. There were also three viewing rooms, where bladers could watch blading movies. Then, the Practice Area was up next. The high tech are had numerous blading dishes in all kinds of style, and two virtual reality machines, where kids could practice to their hearts content. The Data Room was visited next. The room was filled with monitors, chairs and book filled shelves. According to Carlos, all of the blader data they had was stored in here. Finally, they went to the great hall. With a giant pull down screen, bleachers, and a balcony overlooking a huge Beydish, it was the perfect place to hold tournaments.

"Oh yeah," Carlos said. "We're having a tournament in a week at 12. You should come, even if you don't compete. It should be a good time. Lots of awesome beybattles. Oh, and the winner gets to be the solo blader for the Blade Breakers." Stopping at the door, he said "Well, here's the exit. See you around. Keep blading." Shutting the door behind her, he walked away. 'Geez,' he thought, 'Somehow, I think you're a much better blader than you're letting on. I'll see you again, in the dish.'

(One Week Later, at the Tournament.)

"And it's all come down to this!" Carlos cheered. "The finals of the tournament are about to commence. Let's meet our competitors! First up, Brad." Gesturing to the boy, Casey started to read the data.

"Brad is a fiery hothead whose quick temper makes him unpredictable in battle. And his bit beast Phallor doesn't like to lose one bit. He's won several local tournaments, but can he do it again?"

His fellow commentator, Trevor, jumped in with information on his opponent.

"Newcomer Ravina is the exact opposite of her fiery opponent. Calm, cool, and collected, we have barely seen her talk, let alone let a smile slip through her icy exterior. She prefers to let her beyblade do the talking. She doesn't have a bitbeast on file, but that doesn't mean that she can't win."

'I've seen her somewhere before.' Kai thought. 'But where?'

"Bladers get ready!" Carlos shouted. Down below, the two bladers got into the ready position, launcher's stationed over the beydish. "Three! Two! One! …"

"Let it Rip!" shouted Brad.

"Hiah!" Ravina grunted.

The two blades landed in the stadium and began circling each other.

"So, tell me," Brad taunted, "How will a little girl who couldn't even last fifteen seconds in a beydish, be able to beat me? Phallor, let's get her!" The fiery fox burst out of the top, and rentlessly began hounding the pitch-black beyblade Ravina controlled.

"Looks like Brad wants to get this done." Casey said. "What do you think he means about her not lasting for 15 seconds in a beydish? Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to phase his opponent one bit." The camera cut down to a close up of the girl's face. Her emotionless mask was unwavering. Up on the balcony, Tyson grinned.

"Reminds me of you," he said, elbowing his usually grumpy companion. "Right, Kai?" The usually non-emotional teenager gave his usual non-committal grunt. "But seriously," Tyson continued, "She sure is good, a lot better than she was against me." Kai just grunted again. 'Tyson has a point though.' He thought admiringly. 'Whoever this kid is, she's a pretty amazing blader.'

"So tell me," Brad said. "How could a girl that failed her examination be good enough to be in the finals of a tournament?" She merely shrugged. "Examination, Shamination." She snorted. "Why do you persist in judging me with one battle?" Brad smirked. "Because you couldn't even land in the dish. Tyson knocked you out before your blade even landed. Give me a break. I'm supposed to face a girl like you in the final round? This will be a walk in the park." Ravina smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Attack, Shadow Draigen!" Brad looked down just in time to see his blade knocked out of the arena by his opponents. "NO!" he cried. The beyblade clattered to a stop at his feet. A stunned silence fell over the stadium.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Brad's been booted from the dish! That makes Ravina the winner of the tournament." The crowd started cheering, chanting the winner's name. Brad looked up as the new local champion recalled her night colored blade. Finally, he had to ask. "How? You weren't this good. How?" Ravina looked at him, and her eyes seemed to be hiding something. Was that, regret? Pain? Unhappiness? But she answered the question. "I had someplace to be. I didn't have the time for a Beybattle." Her defeated opponent looked at her incredulously. She shrugged. "Like I said, I had someplace to be. And something's are more important than blading against one of the current world champions. It's too bad though. We really wanted to let loose." The last part was said with a small smile as she looked fondly at her blade.

"Per the rules of this special tournament," Carlos announced. "Ravina will be the Solo Blader for the Blade Breakers at the next World Championships. But the question is, will she accept this prestigious position?" He looked down at the new local area champion. She looked past him to the faces of her new teammates. She shrugged. "If they want me, I'll go. But if they don't, I won't waste my time, or theirs." Finishing her little speech, she looked up at the Blade Breakers. The look on her face was clear. I've made my opinion clear. What are you going to do about it? The Bade Breaker's held a quick conference, then. Kai looked down at the girl, then nodded, a simple nod of acceptance.

She gave a slight half smile. Then, she turned, and walked towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Tyson yelled.

"Out." She said. "I need some air."

"Oh, well," Tyson said. "Training starts at 8:00 tomorrow at my place. Will you be there?"

"Count on it." She said.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

Chapter 3

(8:00. Granger Dojo.)

The Blade Breakers were eating breakfast in the kitchen. All of them were there, even Kai, which was a miracle in and of itself. He must have been pretty interested in the new kid. But where was she?

"When do we start?"

Tyson and Dachi both fell off of their chairs. Max chocked on his food, Rei gasped. Kenny and Hillary let out girly shrieks, Kai merely raised an eyebrow. The reason for their alarm? Ravina had somehow removed the second story window and was sitting in the frame. Kai sighed, and gestured for her to come down. Doing so, she noticed the food on the table.

"What's up with the food?"

"Breakfast." Tyson said. "You want some?" She snorted.

"I came here for training," she said, "not food." Tyson and Dachi stopped and stared at her in astonishment. They couldn't believe that their newest member wanted to train, rather than eat. Not surprisingly, it was practical Hillary who spoke up.

"You can't train on am empty stomach. Eat something." She rolled her eyes. Muttered a 'Fine' under her breath, then walked over to where the food was. Grabbing a plate, she put some food on it, then hopped back up to the window. The team was shocked to see what she was eating. A slice of bread, a lump of cheese, a small apple, and a glass of water. Noticing the glances cast her way, she glared at them return.

"What are you looking at?"

(Much Later)

"So, can we learn a little bit about each other before we start?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll start. My name is Tyson Granger. I'm 16 years old, three time world champion, and expert blader. I love blading, eating and annoying Daichi. My bitbeast is Dragoon, with the storm attack. I favor attacking over defending, and my biggest rivals are Kai and Daichi. Oh, and I was born in Japan."

"I'll go next." Daichi cried. "I'm Daichi. I'm 14 years old, current world champion along with Tyson. I like to eat, beyblade, annoy Tyson and Hillary, and going for adventures in the forests. My bitbeast is Strata Dragoon, with the Spike Saw attack. I like to attack, and my biggest rival is Tyson. And Japan is my home country. Ray, you're going next."

"Call me Ray," the black haired boy said. "I'm a neko-jinkin from White Tiger Hills in China. I like to blade, obviously, and just hang out, I favor balance overall, and my bitbeast is Drigger with the tiger claw attack. My biggest rival is Lee. I like to just go with the flow, and spend time with my friends. Your turn, Max."

"I'm Max," the blonde kid said cheerfully. "I'm American, and I like to have a good time, and to go with the flow. My bitbeast is Draciel with Gravity control. I like to defend in battle. My biggest rival is myself. Kai, you are going next, and yes, you have to talk!"

Kai muttered something under his breath. "Call me Kai. I'm Russian, my biggest rival is Tyson, I don't like anything in particular. Kenny, go."

"Uh, I'm Kenny," said the shy boy. "You can call 'The Chief'. I like to tinker around, and I love doing stuff on my computer. My bitbeast is Dizzi; she's stuck in my computer. I don't have a big rival. But I love to help build beyblades."

"Hillary's the name," said the spunky girl. "I don't blade, but I help manage the team. I like shopping, bugging Tyson and Daichi, and going places." They all turned to the newcomer. She rolled her eyes.

"Ravina, from Japan. Nothing I like or dislike. Are we going to train now?"

Tyson and Daichi both looked at each other, then at the new kid in shock. They couldn't get what was up with the new kid. She didn't want to eat, or talk. She was here for the training. Kai looked at the group, then at Ravina, then back at the group.

"Fine," he said. "Morning is physical training, we have a short break for lunch, and then we do pratical training in the afternoon, and usually in the evening. First off is a run. Let's go." He broke off into a run. Ravina grinned and broke into a steady trot after him. The other's started up too, albeit with moans and groans. Surprisingly enough, Ravina who had the smallest amount of food in her stomach, managed to outdistance Kai in the home stretch. No one ever outdistance Kai, not even Daichi in the woods. Ravina proved to be quite adept at the physical training, going through all the work outs and hardly breaking a sweat.

After a short break for lunch, in which Ravina ate as little as she did during breakfast, the group returned to the beach for blading practice. Ray and Max paired off against each other, as well as Daichi and Tyson. Ravina wandered down to a small area of the beach; close enough to paying attention to the group, but not a part of the group at the same time.

"Hey," Ravina looked up as Kai approached. He pulled out his launcher, beyblade ready. "You and me. Let's go." It was clear what he wanted, a battle. She grinned, and prepped her own launcher. "Three…Two…One…Let it rip!" The two blades, black and blue, entered the stadium. They twirled around each other, sometimes bumping into each other. It was almost as if they were introducing themselves to each other. The two bladers both had focused looks on their faces, not moving, the blades still circling each other. Waiting for the other to make a move. Ravina eventually made an advance towards the blade. Kai smirked, then ordered his own attack. It neatly bumped the blade from the dish. "Looks like it's all over for you." The others had wandered over at this time to watch the match. Kenny had Dizzi up and running, scanning and recording the beybattle. Ravina smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Glaring at her blade, you could almost see her focusing on the blade. And to everyone's shock, it landed right on the edge, balanced there, still spinning.

'Come on, Shadow Draigen.' She thought. 'Keep spinning there, right on the edge. Now, let's just hope that Kai falls for it.' Meanwhile, Kai was getting a little impatient. Ordering an attack, his blade charged at the edge. But at the last second, the black blade flew off, and the blue one went over the edge. Surprisingly enough, the black one followed the blue, and both still spun on the ground.

"Let's keep going," Ravina muttered. "we're both still spinning, and landed on the ground at the same time. So we might as well keep on fighting." Kai nodded. The two both gestured, and the blades hopped back into the dish and resumed circling each other. Soon, Kai made an attack, booting the girl from the dish. She shrugged, then gestured again. Her blade began to spin again, then hopped back into her hand. She then walked away towards the rocks, and started training, completely focused.

(Later, at dinner)

"So what do you have on the new kid?" Asked Tyson. "Anything good."

Kenny just grinned, and booted up his laptop. "Well Dizzi?"

The bitbeast started out, displaying the data as she spoke. "Ravina has an unpredictable fighting style that varies depending on the style her opponent's uses. Her tricks are clever, and she blades using her head. Not sure if she uses a lot of emotion yet, pretty much a mystery to that."

"Does she have a bitbeast?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kenny replied. "But Dizzi and I detected a powerful force in her blade, power similar to a bitbeast. And she controls her blade, instinctively, like it had another force inside it. And, her bond between her and her blade is similar to one with a bitbeast. Maybe we could ask her."

"Why should I tell you?"

All of the bladers turned around with sheepish looks on their faces, confronting their newest teammate. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, scowl on her face.

"Look," she said, "I don't know if I trust you or not. And to be frank, I don't reveal my secrets to people I don't fully trust."

"Aww, don't be like that." Daichi said. "You're part of the team, and our friend, right guys?" he asked, looking around at the faces. They all muttered agreements, or smiled and nodded. She snorted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course you are," Max said. "You are a member of Blade Breakers"

"Look," she said mater of factly, "I'm the solo blader, I go it alone in the dish. I'm not really part of the team."

Leaving the room, she shut the door behind her, leaving her stunned teammates behind

'Well, almost alone.' She thought, looking at her blade. 'You're always with me, Shadow Draigen.'

"What's up with her?" Ray asked.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

"And the winners of the Team Preliminaries are the Blade Breakers!" The crowd cheered at DJ Jazzman's announcement. Daichi, Tyson, Max, Hillary, Kenny, and Ray all ran out to join Kai at the dish, where he had just defeated another opponent to secure their victory over the Charming Princes. After they wished the other team well, they turned to Ravina, who was sitting on the bench.

"It's your turn next." Ray said. "Make us proud"

"Fine," she muttered. The solo blader walked over to the dish to face her opponent. It wasn't very long before she was back, having secured the victory. It was over quickly. Ravina scored the win, letting her progress to the next round. She walked by the team, and exited the stadium after shaking her opponent's hand.

The team walked out, and found her besieged by the press. "Ravina, how did you win?" "Ravina can you give me an autograph?" "Ravina, how do you fight your battles?" "Ravina, why are you so non-emotional?" "Are you planning to go all the way to the finals?" "What do you think of your teammates? It must be an honor to be part of the Blade Breakers!" "Tell us about your life, Ravina!" Her eye's widened in, was that fear, well, something. I think. Glaring at the other people, she snarled, "Out of my way. I don't do interviews."

Pushing her way past the press, she walked outside and broke into a run. Her teammates walked out just in time to see the whole event. Shrugging at each other, they ran after their teammate. They found her outside, on top of a tree. But she wasn't the only one there. Boris was there as well, and they seemed to be talking. It ended with Boris walking away. They reached the tree, only to find a very agitated Ravina hopping down.

"Are you okay?" Hillary asked.

"Whether I am okay or not isn't any of your business." She said darkly. "Besides, why would you care about me?"

"Because you're our friend," Daichi replied. "And because you're our teammate."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "Look," she said, "we all know I'm not really part of the team. I'm only here because you hurt your wrist too badly to compete in the championships as anything but an alternate. So you held that tournament to get a solo blader for the competition. That's the only reason I'm here. Let's not pretend otherwise." Turning, she walked away from the flabbergasted team. 'They think that by being friendly I'll forget that I was never supposed to be here. At least I'm not stuck _there_ anymore. Right, Shadow Draigen?' The blade glowed dimly, but then went dark.

The next morning, the team was awakened with the sound of yelling in the hallway.

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" the sound came from Ravina. They eased the door open to see Ravina confronting someone in the hallway. But the shock was the person that she was talking with. It was Boris.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

Chapter 5

"Now Ravina…" The oily man started to say.

"Just put a sock in it!" she snapped. "you have a lot of nerve showing up now after what you did to me all those years ago! You wouldn't understand, all the pain, misery, and anger I had all these years because of you!"

"My, my" Boris replied. "So much rage."

She cast him a dark look. "Rage is the only emotion I'm capable of showing now. You should know, you beat the others out of me."

The Blade Breakers were shocked. Her eyes held so much rage, there was an almost feral gleam to them. It seemed that she was any second from losing it and attacking Boris.

"Oh, I forgot about that." He said with a smirk. "But tell me, how does a monstrous human experiment gone wrong have any hope of beating my solo blader?"

Ravina stiffened, then started shaking. "What did you just call me?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

Her adversary sniffed. "I believe I called you a monstrous human experiment gone wrong that's a coward that can't even admit that she is a freak of nature who shouldn't even exist on this planet." He said nonchalantly.

"THAT DOES IT!" She shouted. Before the other kids knew it, Ravina had started running towards Boris…

Only to have both of her arms pinned behind her back by Kai. She struggled, but it was in vain, as Kai was stronger than the girl. She glared at him ferociously. He was taken aback by how different she looked. He searched her face for what was different.

'Her eyes' He realized. 'They're, almost Draconic.' It was true. Her eyes were a more vibrant shade of green, and her pupils were black and mere slits. 'That's really weird. What happened to them?'

"Hiah!" his prisoner grunted, struggling to break free. Turning her strange green eyes on her, she fixed him with a huge glare. "Let me go, Kai!" 'Geez, he's really strong.' Ravina thought. 'but, something's weird. Is he being, gentle?' Kai's grip was firm, not letting her go, but at the same time, it wasn't so tight that it hurt. He really was gentle. 'Why is he being gentle?'

"Calm down," Kai said, fixing her with a look that brokered no argument. Ravina sighed through her nose, but closed her eyes for a minute and took a couple of deep breaths, then opened her eyes and nodded at Kai. Seeing this, Kai let her go, but remained within grabbing distance of her in case she got any ideas. Since one of their members was already in the hall, the rest of the team joined them, all of them glaring at Boris. Ravina sighed. 'Why do they have to show up right now?' she said under her breath. She glared at Boris.

"You are really lucky," she said in a voice that was filled with loathing, "that we are good at calming ourselves down. But make no mistake, we still hate you, and we will for the rest of our lives. And we're telling you, we are going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face when we beat your solo blader." Boris smirked, then began walking away. "I'd like to see you try." He replied.

"Oh, and Boris?" he stopped, and looked over his shoulder. Ravina gave him a big, toothy scowl, and a fierce glare. "Don't ever push us to the point where we're that angry again. Otherwise, you'll regret it, and they might not be around to stop us next time. This is the only warning we'll give you." Boris had a look on his face that made it look like he had eaten something unpleasant. Without another word, he walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Ravina watched him go, then turned and punched the wall angrily. All of them looked at her in shock at this unprecedented display of emotion. And then, they looked at the wall. A large dent was in the concrete facing. Her power and strength was outstanding. She then glared at them.

"Why did you have to butt in?" She asked angrily, then turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kenny called.

"Out." She replied shortly. "We need to clear our heads." She turned the corner and vanished from sight.

"What does she mean by 'We'?" asked Ray.

(Outside, later)

Ravina had found herself a tall tree, and had climbed to a nice sturdy branch. Nestled in the top of the tree, her strange eye's flashed in the light. Growling, she suddenly let out a yell and clamped her teeth down on her wrist. Her teeth kept on bearing down until blood ran down her arm. As she sat there, her eyes glowed briefly, then reverted to a typical human like appearance. Pulling her arm out of her mouth, she wiped the blood off her chin.

"You had better bandage that up before you bleed to death."

Ravina looked up at the voice. Sitting on the next branch over was an almost mirror image of herself; they were almost identical twins. Wearing an identical copy of her old beyblading gear, which consisted of a pair of black jeans with the left leg cut off. Her black t shirt was the same, long right sleeve, and short left sleeve. Her long, ankle length hair was raven black, with a white ribbon braided down the right side. She appeared to be a normal teenager; that is, if you could overlook the black wings, claws, and emerald green draconic eyes. Despite the unusual appearance, Ravina grinned while wrapping a bandage around her wrist.

"Hiya Shads," she said. "What's cooking?" The newcomer grinned.

"Just enjoying not being inside a bey. Being human is nice for a change, I could almost pass for one." Ravina smirked. "Yeah, but first you'd have to hide the wings and the claws. And possibly the eyes." Shads pouted a little at this. "I like the eyes. I think they're my best feature; don't you agree?" Ravina couldn't help but laugh. "You sound just like a girly-girl!" she snickered. Shads looked hurt for a minute, but eventually joined in the laughter. The two horsed around for a little bit, but eventually talk turned to more serious matters.

"I think the rest of the Blade Breakers are starting to suspect something is up with you; especially Kai." Shads said seriously. "I know when we partially fused, he noticed the eyes became more like mine. Are you going to tell them?" her companion shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. "I really am not sure if we can trust them. Maybe if I warm up to them. But most likely not now. I still don't feel like I'm part of the team, or that I'm their friend." Shads just shrugged.

"Well, always know that I'm here as a friend, teammate, and partner." She said. Ravina smiled. "Thanks, Shadow Draigen." Her friend shrugged, but grinned in return.

"That's what a bitbeast is for." She glowed darkly, then became a bolt of shadowy energy that entered Ravina's pitch black blade. She grinned as the familiar black dragon appeared on the blade's bitchip. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The bitbeast mentally communicated. I think Kai has a crush on you. I know you have a crush on him. Shut you pie hole! Ravina mentally snapped back, but it was flustered, with no venom behind it. Her bitbeast laughed. Ravina sighed, then hopped down, her hair fluttering around her. She stood up.

"Let's head back. Our match against the solo blader of the Blitzkrieg Boys is tomorrow. It's the finals, and I think that this one will be our toughest fight yet. I might need you tomorrow, Shads. We should get ready mentally and physically. I need to go through our workout. Let's go back."

(Much Later, Late at night.)

"Let it rip!" Ravina cried; pulling the ripcord out of the launcher. The blade launched and immediately began its paces. Sitting cross legged on the ground. Closing her eyes, she willed her blade onto herself. It danced along her arms and legs. Standing suddenly, she started jumping around the tree's and rock pillars in the dojo's yard. Jumping up onto a small rock spire, she balanced on one leg as the blade continued spinning around on her. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and her blade jumped up. She caught it, then jumped back down to the ground floor.

Unbeknownst to her, Kai was watching her. Impressed by her skill and focused, he smiled. This kid was great. Now if only he could remember where he had seen her before. And if only he could admit to her that he loved her. He loved the way she bladed, the way she was always serious about training, and how she remained focused on a match. He loved how she was so beautiful, but acted as if she didn't know or care about her pretty looks. He loved the way she sometimes got a small smile on her face when she thought that no one was looking. He loved all her little quirks, like the fact that she barely ate anything, and how she refused to sleep anywhere except for high and narrow places. He loved her talent as an artist, the beautifully rendered sketches that she kept hidden from everyone. Ones that he had found when he accidently dropped her stuff when he was moving it off of the table.

But at the same time, he felt sad about the way she was non-emotional and always isolated herself from the group; steadfastly refusing to acknowledge that she was part of the group, or their friend. Kai smirked. He had tried that once, but Tyson and the others had drawn him into the group. He was happy now, but at the same time, sad for the girl; wanting to help her experience the same happiness he had gained from having friends. Sighing, he snuck back to bed, the sound of a beyblade fading behind him into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

Chapter 6

(Japanese Preliminaries. Solo event. Start of the match)

"Let's go Wystrin!" Mark, the solo blader for the Blitzkrieg Boys cried. The icy lizard crashed into the black blade. Ravina flinched. He was beating her badly. 'Seeing Boris really goofed up my focus. And not just mine, Shads too. We might lose this. Is there any way I could win this?' The crowd was all cheering for Wystrin and Mark; few if any were rooting for her. She really didn't care. 'But now it seems like no one wants us to win. Can we really do this, Shads? I don't know if we can do this.' She sighed, and glared at her opponent. Looking across, she also saw her opponent's whole team had come to cheer him on. Ian, Bryan, Spencer, even Tala were rooting for their teammate. Glancing behind her, she noticed the empty bench where her teammates would normally sit, but they were busy with their own part of the tournament.

'Oh well, I don't need teammates anyway, or friends. Shadow Draigen is the only teammate I need.' But do I really mean that? She wondered. The stressed out blader gritted her teeth as another attack landed on the blade.

"It looks like Ravina is having a lot of trouble down there. I wonder if she can turn this around?" Brad Best asked.

'I've got to find my focus!' Ravina thought. 'But the question is, can I find it in time to win this match? And how can I turn this around?'

(Japanese Preliminaries. Team event, next round)

"Let's hurry guys!" Kai shouted. "Ravina's match is going on right now. Let's go cheer her on!"

Without waiting for an answer, he darted out of the stadium. The others looked at each other and started to run after their teammate. "What's up with Kai wanting to see the girl compete, let alone cheer for her?" Max asked. "He hates being supportive vocally!" Ray shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "But has anyone else noticed that Kai seems to be really interested in Ravina? He's always watching her practice, and he's always training with her. I think he's in love with her. What do you guy's think?"

"I don't know," Daichi said. "I'll go ask him." Increasing his speed, he pulled up alongside the captain. "Hey Kai," he asked. "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Do you love Ravina?" Came the question. Kai stumbled, his face turning bright red. Noticing this, the other team members started laughing. "Kai's got a crush! Kai's got a crush! Kai's got a crush!" Tyson sang. "Sh-shut your mouth!" Kai said flusterdly, running even faster. The rest of the team laughed and charged towards the other stadium, where the solo part of the tournament was being held, close behind their embarrassed captain.

"Look, there they are," Max said. "It looks like Ravina is having trouble." Their frustrated teammate's face filled the giant screen. She seemed to have lost her focus, and the Blitzkrieg Boys solo blader Mark was running circles around the black blade. Daichi groaned, then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HEY! Ravina, what are you doing? Go show that kid whose boss!" Startled, she looked up at the group. Daichi was the one yelling. He wasn't the only one. Every other Blade Breaker was there.

'Daichi! Ray! Tyson! Max! Kenny! Hillary! And of course, Kai!' The last thought was thought with a small flutter of emotions. 'What are they doing here? and why are they cheering, I repeatedly pushed them away. Why are they doing this?'

"You can do this Ravina!" "Show him who's the best!" "We're with you all the way Ravina!" "You go girl!" "Make us proud, Ravina!" All of them were cheering for her. 'Daichi, Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Hillary, Max. Why are you doing this for me?'

"You've got this Ravina!" Kai yelled. "You've got the entire team behind you. Now get out there and win! I know you can do it! Just focus on the match, don't think about anything else." This amount of faith expressed by Kai was rare. 'Even Kai. All of them, supporting me, the one who pushed them away, the one who maintained a barrier around herself, the one who said that she wasn't a part of the team, and that she wasn't their friend. Why?'

Whatever it is, their right. I need to focus on the match. Shadow Draigen, are you ready to let loose? Of course I am. Came the mental reply. Okay. I'm going to channel my emotions into power for you to use. Got that?

I guess so, but are you sure you can do that? We have never tried blading with emotions before.

Look, I need to get rid of this anger inside of me. It's what's distracting me from this match. Let's go. Ending the mental conversation with her friend and partner, Ravina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've had enough of this fight," Mark shouted. "Wystrin, attack!" The blades clashed into each other, creating a cloud of dust. Mark smiled. "Sorry girl, but I think that this fight is over."

"l wouldn't be too sure about that."

He turned around to see Ravina's blade still spinning. His eye's widened. "Look," she said. "up until now, I haven't been fighting with my head in the game. But now, I'm done playing around. I'll fight you at full strength." Looking up, her eyes flashed dangerously. " Rise, Shadow Draigen!" the blade glowed, and a dark streak flew out of the blade. It took the form of a beautiful night black dragon, mouth open in a ferocious roar.

"Holy Bitbeast!" Tyson said. All of them were impressed. 'To think that she had a bitbeast all along.' Kai thought. 'so that's what she meant.'

(Flash Back)

"Like I said, I had someplace to be. And something's are more important than blading against one of the current world champions. It's too bad though. We really wanted to let loose."

"Dizzi and I detected a powerful force in her blade, power similar to a bitbeast. And she controls her blade, instinctively, like it had another force inside it. And, her bond between her and her blade is similar to one with a bitbeast."

"Out." She replied shortly. "We need to clear our heads." She turned the corner and vanished from sight.

"What does she mean by 'We'?" asked Ray?

(End Flashback)

"So that's what she meant by when she said we." Ray exclaimed. "She was referring to herself and her bitbeast."

Down on the field, Mark was awestruck by the bitbeast. "Well who would have expected this?" A.J. Topper said. "It looks like Ravina has unveiled a bitbeast of her own, and boy does it look powerful!" The black dragon restlessly crashed into the lizard as the blades collided. Okay, Shadow Draigen, Ravina said telepathically. I'm sending you more emotional power now. Get ready for the biggest shadow storm of your life.

Okay, Rav, but don't push yourself. You're already almost out of breath. Try not to overdo it.

Sure, I'll try Shads; but I don't make any guarantees!

That's what I am afraid of.

Concentrating on her anger and rage at seeing Boris, she pictured that being turned into power that left her and entered her blade and bitbeast. It hurt horribly; giving her a piercing headache and making her entire body hurt. The world began to spin, colors blurred, and dark spots entered her vision. When she could stand it no more, she broke off the connection. Her vision returned to a semblance of normality. However, she was breathing hard, sweat running down her back, and she felt bone tired. She shook her head to clear it, and redirected her thoughts to the match.

"Shadow Draigen!" she called. "Finish this match up with a Shadow Storm attack!" a huge tornado of darkness appeared around her blade as the bitbeast gave a ferocious roar. Charging at Mark's blade, it engulfed it in a storm made of the shadows that reached to the roof of the stadium, filling the entire dish. The excess shadowy winds blew back the two competitors' hair, Mark's short bronze hair and Ravina's ankle length ebony hair. As the storm raged on, a grey blade flew out of the dish and clattered to a stop at Mark's feet. It was Wystrin, defeated in battle.

"Shadow Draigen, that's enough!" The storm slowly stopped raging in response to Ravina's command. It revealed the black dragon and blade, still spinning. The dragon gave a triumphant roar, than vanished.

"What a comeback!" DJ Jazzman said. "Mark's been booted from the dish by Ravina, which makes her the winner!" The crowd started cheering with excitement. Shaking her opponent's hand, she looked up at her teammates. Noting that they were out of breath, she assumed that they had run all the way here after their team match had ended. Tyson and Daichi were both jumping around, Rei and Max slapped each other high fives, Hillary was grinning, Kenny cheerfully entering something on his laptop. Kai was just standing there with a small smile, and a look in his eye similar to how a proud father looks after his child has done something well. Bowing my head in their general direction, I turn and make my way off the field. You know what, Shads? I think. I think I can trust them after all.

Back up in the stands, the Blade Breakers were moving out to go meet Ravina in the tunnel. It was for teams only, but they were sure that they could get in. After all, the team's dorm was located there, and they were staying in it for two more days while the tournament concluded. Talking among themselves, they left their team captain with his own thoughts. 'I can't believe that she has a bitbeast.' Kai said to himself. 'But why didn't she tell us about it? And why wait until now to use in in a fight?'

Her vision was getting fuzzy again, colors and shapes looking like they had been thrown into a blender. Every step was an effort, breathing hard, muscles aching, brain complaining. She was so exhausted; like the time Boris had made her run 300 mile in three days. Three days of nonstop running, and she had passed out from pure tiredness. Right before the darkness claimed her, she had felt just like this. It appeared that she had pushed herself too far. If only she could make it to the dorm and climb up to her perch again; then maybe she could say that she was just taking a nap.

But that wasn't going to happen. Her vision narrowed to a tunnel, and the black spots danced even faster. Reaching out her hand to steady herself, she found the wall, leaning on it, she slipped to her knees, the cold metal supporting her. Rav! No! Her best friend and partner cried. But Ravina couldn't hear her bitbeast's mental cry. She had finally succumbed to unconsciousness that had been threatening to overcome her. Dropping her blade, her eyes slid shut as the blackness claimed her.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

"I wonder if Ravina will finally talk to us now?" Max wondered aloud. "I don't know, maybe." Ray replied. The others just shrugged, while Kai walked ahead, picking up speed. The other's turned the corner…

Only to walk smack dab into Kai. He had paused in his walk. Something had distracted him. "Ow!" Tyson yelled. "That hurt! Kai, why'd you stop?!" His captain shook his head. Pointing down the hall, he muttered, "Something, or someone's down there." He looked around at his team. "I'm going to check it out. Who's coming with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he broke into a run towards the figure at the far end of the hall. Shrugging, the rest of the team followed, only to stop dead when they saw Kai kneeling on the ground next to their teammate Ravina.

He was feeling along her wrist for a pulse. Appearing to find one, he started counting under his breath. The other Blade Breakers broke out of their trance and mobbed the girl. Max picked up her blade while Ray lifted her away from the wall. Kai helped him support the girl between them. Seeing the looks thrown his way, he answered the unspoken question.

"She's okay." He said. "I think she's just unconscious. Let's take her back to our rooms." The group slipped away down the hall.

(Later, in the dorms)

Ravina was still unconscious. The boys had laid her down on the couch. Tyson had found a blanket and covered the sleeping girl with it. Now, they were just waiting for the kid to wake up. A knock on the door startled them out of their thoughts. Unfortunately for the people on the other side; it was Kai who decided to answer the door.

"Tala. What are you doing here?" The others looked up to see Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Mark of the Blitzkrieg Boys standing in the door way. "We came for a visit." He replied. "And to check up on Ravina. She is one of us, you know." Kai frowned in confusion. "What do you mean 'She is one of us'? She's a Blade Breaker, not a Blitzkrieg Boy." Tala sighed. "Not as a blader. She's from the Abbey; like we were." All of the Blade Breakers, and Mark looked at him in shock. "I think you need come in and do some explaining." Kai said. Tala nodded in agreement.

Later, after all of them had settled in, Kai turned to Tala. "Okay, spill," he said. "What do you mean, 'She's from the Abbey'?"

"What's the Abbey?" Mark asked.

Spencer groaned. "It's the hellhole we grew up in."


	9. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

Chapter 8

Flashback

"Are you sure this is going to work, Tala?" Asked Ian. "Nothing's at the Abbey; the police already looked through the entire place."

Tala ruffled his friend's hair. "Yeah, probably. But who knows what we might find. You never know, they might have missed something! Info about our families, Boris's experiments, and maybe new blading techniques. Now let's go!" the Blitzkrieg Boys entered the old abandoned abbey. Looking for the control room, Bryan leaned against a wall… only to find it vanish from beside him.

"Hey guys!" he called. "I found a secret passage way!" The other's gathered around him. Tala looked down the steps, then turned back to the team

"Let's go," he said, leading the way down the steps.

….

The steps led down to a lab. All of the electronics and equipment was coated in dust, and the walls were covered in faint red scrawls. They looked almost like pictures. Ian uncovered one of them. A beautifully formed dragon stared back at them. The only illumination came from glowing blue lights.

"Hey, what do you think this is?" The rest of the team turned to see what it was Spencer had found interesting. He was standing at the end of the room, next to a tank. It was filled with a glowing blue liquid. But that wasn't the only strange thing about it. Inside it was a small tornado of black particles, swirling around.

"Let's find out!" Tala prepped his blade. "Three, Two, One, Let it Rip!" He launched his blade, and it cut a slash in the glass tank. The fluid, and particles, drained out. The particles and fluid mixed together, and spilled on the floor. He shrugged. "Guess it was nothing." He starts to turn away, but his eyes caught something. Turning back his eye's widened. He wasn't the only one. The rest of the team was staring with flabbergasted looks on their faces. The object of their interest? The calm puddle of fluid wasn't so calm anymore.

A tornado of particles rose up from the fluid and assembled themselves into a girl. She was in pretty bad shape. Multiple bruises mottled her skin, turning it ugly shades of blue and purple. Blood cascaded out of a plethora of cuts, dying other parts of the skin red. The worst part was her arm. Bone was poking through the skin in a couple of places ,and it appeared that her shoulder was dislocated. Despite the injuries, she looked around, and fastened her glare and scowl on Tala.

Before the others could react, she had Tala pinned in a classic assassin's prisoner hold. One hand laid in the optimal uppercut position on his stomach, the other pressed against his throat. Despite the fact that she had no knives, Tala remained still. The fact that she had taloned claws instead of hands might have helped him reach his decision. Noticing this, he also realized that this was no ordinary girl. Black dragon wings sprouted from her back, just behind her shoulder blades, and draconic eyes glittered dangerously. Spencer, Ian, and Bryan prepped their blades and aimed them at the girl. She smirked.

"All right, nobody move," she said in a low voice, glaring at the rest of the team. Gesturing towards her prisoner with her head, she finished her sentence. "Or the kid gets it." Examining the area, she noticed the dust and debris, as well as the broken glass tank. However, her vigilance wasn't lost, as she kept glancing back at the other teams.

"It's been an awfully long time since I had visitors," She said. "So, did you get sent here for punishment?"

"Uh, no," Ian replied.

She scowled. "So, I assume Boris has a job for me?"

"Job?" Spencer asked. She sighed.

"Yes, job." She explained. "I'm Boris's personal assassin. Someone anger's the guy, he sends me out to kill them."

Everyone's eyes widened, and they assumed shocked looks on their faces.

"Do you ever kill anyone?" Bryan practically screamed. She scowled again.

No! I knock them out, do a little damage, maybe break a couple of bones, but I don't kill them. He always beats me for this, but I won't kill just because Boris tells me too. Forget it! He also sends kids down here to be punished. I do the same thing, rough them up a little, but actually, they look worse than they really are. Boris always hurts me really badly afterwards. So what does he want now?"

"Nothing." Tala choked out. "Boris was stopped a long time ago. He's in jail, Voltaire too. Biovolt is finished, the abbey has been shut down for a couple of months. You can leave this place as a free girl."

"Can I trust you?" She asked. She looked at his friend's, standing against the walls. "Will your friends vouch for you and your statements?"

"Of course!" Ian piped up. "We hate Boris as much as you do. He ruined our childhood lives!" Looking around at the determination of the boys, she nodded. The pressure on his throat and stomach vanished as she lifted her claws away from him.

"I'm sorry," She said. "My name is Ravina. I wasn't sure if you were friend or foe, so I figured better safe than sorry. It's been a long time since anyone has come down here. One year, to be exact. I thought that Boris had forgotten about me. Now I know why he hasn't sent me any new job requests, or sent any kids to be punished. He's been preoccupied by the authorities." She sighed. "Good riddance!"

"Well," said Tala. "No harm done. I'm Tala, this is Ian, Bryan, and Spencer." He gestured to the others as he introduced them. "We're the Blitzkrieg Boys. We grew up here in the Abbey, but now we're free." He extended a hand to her. "You should come with us. No one deserves to be caged." Bryan nodded, while Ian grinned. Spencer went and started to open the door. Her eyes widened.

"No! Don't open the door!" She shouted. All of them looked at her. Spencer had the door open halfway. "Why not?" he asked, confused. Suddenly, the door ripped itself from his hand. It slammed shut on itself. They looked around in shock as alarms started to blare. "What is that?" Brian asked.

"Alarms." Came the response. "The door is rigged with an alarm system in case I ever broke out. No one can leave without presenting the proper ID. It can only be disengaged via a box in Boris's office. It sends the entire facility into complete and total lock down."

"What's a complete and total lockdown." Bryan said with a questioning air.

"All doors and windows become locked with a triple titanium lock. All of them are also electrified. One shock, and its hello pain-vill."

"Why do they need that?" Tala asked.

She let out a semi crazed laugh. "I'm a dangerous girl, Tala." She replied. "That's why they keep me down here in the labs, away from everyone else. No one ever comes down here; not even to feed me! They just send it down a chute. Everyone's afraid of me." The last part was said with a bitter tinge to her voice. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and a grin flashed across her face.

"I think I know how we can get out of here!" She said. "Look up there!" she pointed up at the air vent. "We can get out through there. I just need to pick the lock." She hopped onto a desk. Her hands glowed darkly, then all but one of her talons shrank back and turned to normal fingers. She started jimmying the lock. Succeeding, she pulled the vent off of the wall. Her last claw shrank back to normal, and her wings also glowed and vanished. When she blinked, her eyes turned back into human eyes; leaving draconic slits behind. If you hadn't seen her pre transformation, you would have never guessed that she was anything but a normal girl.

"You guy's coming?" Her voice startled them out of their trance. Joining her, she helped boost them one by one into the vent. Looking up to the ceiling, she called out to some one

"Shads, you going to stay up there all day, or are you coming with us?" In response to her voice, an identical girl hopped down from the rafters. But the Blitzkrieg Boys can't help but gasp when they see that this new girl looks just like Ravina did before she lost the dragoness look. Going over to the vent, she slipped it back into place, and locked it in. Ravina smiled as she got a thumbs up, the held up a pitch black beyblade. The Dragon girl became a bolt of black energy that was sucked into it. Turning to us, she said "Okay, let's get out of here."

(Many sore elbows and knees later…)

The gate crashed open, and the Blitzkrieg Boys and their new friend left the Abbey. Traveling together west, towards the setting sun, Tala had a very important question.

"What are you going to do now, Ravina? Do you have any place to go?"

The girl shrugged. "Not really. I think I'll just travel around until I find a nice quiet place that suits my fancy. Why do you ask?" Tala looked at his teammates. He could see the approval and acceptance in their eyes. Turning back to the quiet girl he posed another question.

"Why don't you come live with us for a week or two? We have the room to let another person in, and we can take care of those injuries you got."

She grinned. "Well, if you're okay with it, I'm game!"

(Two weeks later…)

"Thanks for everything, guys!" The girl said.

Ian walked up to her, and hugged her legs. "I don't want you to go!" He cried. "You're like a sister to me!" She smiled, and ruffled his hair. "I'll miss you too, Shrimp," she said; using the affectionate nickname the team called their youngest member.

"Ian's right, though," Spencer said. "You are like a sister to us."

"Do you really mean that?" Ravina asked, touched. "Of course we do!" Bryan said.

Tala grinned. "If you ever come back to Russia; drop in on your brothers, you hear me!"

Ravina smiled, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I will! See you around, Brothers!" turning, she broke into a run, leaving her new family behind her. The Boys watched as she disappeared into the sunset.

"Well, there she goes." Tala said. All of a sudden, his stood straight upright. "Wait a minute! We never found out who that other girl was; the one who went into her blade!" Shrugging, he sighed. "Well, I guess we can't ask her now."

(End Flashback)

"Wow," Tyson said. "Sounds like she's had a pretty hard life." Spencer nodded in agreement.

"That's all we know about her," he replied. "Sometimes she would come back for a quick visit, or for holidays, but that's pretty much it." He looked down at the sleeping girl with a look of concern in his eyes. "I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up before we learn anymore."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ravina twitched a little on the couch, her face becoming all scrunched up. All of a sudden, her eyes flashed open, and she sat bolt upright, breathing hard. It was clear that she had had a nightmare. As the group watched, she shook her head and her face resumed its icy mask. "Geez," she muttered almost to herself. "That last trick really wiped me out. Guess it's something I won't be able to do too often until I practice it some more." Noticing the Blitzkrieg Boys sitting around, her eyes widened in surprise. "Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Mark! What are you guy's doing here?" Then, looking around and noticing the pity filled looks her teammates had on their faces, she sighed. "You told them, didn't you." Tala nodded. "It's okay, I was going to tell them soon anyway. Might as well tell them now. But can I go change, please, and then actually sit up? I feel like I'm in a freaking hospital!"

With this, she climbed off the couch, picked her way across to the adjourning room, and shut the door. But then, surprisingly, the main door opened, revealing a girl similar to Ravina. Looking around with a glare, she muttered "Alright, where is she?" everyone looked around in confusion. Hilary was the only girl in the room at the moment, but the newcomer didn't appear to be looking for her. But then, the door to the other room opened up, and Ravina came back out. Her outfit was similar to the newcomers, jeans and a t shirt in black with the left limb ripped short and knee high boots, hair braided with a white ribbon on the right side. Red scars covered her exposed limbs. The new comers gaze fastened on her. As the two stood there, staring at each other, the rest of the kids couldn't believe their eyes. They were almost identical. But before they could comment on this, the newcomer spoke up.

"Well?" She growled. Ravina's gaze darted around the room.

"Hiya Shads." She said sheepishly. "What's up?"

The new comer growled again. "What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up, Rav!" Shads practically snarled. "Why on earth did you go and pull a dumb stunt like that after I specifically told you not to overdo it! You could have been hurt a whole lot worse than what you were."

"In my defense, I'm inexperienced." Ravina replied. "That was the first time we tried that stunt. We'll get better with practice."

Shads gave her a look as dark as night. "You really don't understand, do you?" She started across the room towards the object of her anger…

Only to trip and land on the floor. Everyone stared. It wasn't just the fact that she had tripped, but the black wings that had shot out of nowhere in an attempt to steady herself. Picking herself up from the ground, it was impossible to not notice the black talons and scales that went from her elbows down, objects which hadn't been there before. Seeing the expressions, she looked back with dragon eyes. Realizing she had wings and claws, the girl merely sighed and muttered, "Oh, Styx!"

"You know, you sure can be clumsy some of the time," Ravina said.

"Hey" Shads said in a mock insulted tone. "In my defense, I usually don't walk on two limbs, and I usually have a tail for balance. Honestly, I have no idea how you humans can walk around like this all the time."

"Geez, Shadow Draigen," Ravina muttered. "you sure are in the mood for complaining today, aren't you?" The dragon/girl/thing finally managed to sit up, and folded her wings behind her.

"Well, aren't you forgetting something? You still need to explain us," here she gestured to herself and Ravina, "to the rest of your friends. So start talking!"

Ravina rolled her eyes. "Then what are you here for? To yell at me?"

Shads smirked. "I'm here in case your memory has a few holes in it. So start talking." Ravina sat down on the window sill, rolling her eyes, and muttering something about annoying bitbeasts as she did.

"Um," Daichi said. "Who is she?" As he said this, he pointed at the new girl.

Ravina rolled her eyes again. "That's Shadow Draigen, Shads for short." She replied. "She's the bitbeast inside of my Beyblade. Now can I please start, without any interruptions?" Seeing the confused and startled looks, she took that as a yes and began to speak.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(just an FYI, the next chapter is mostly Ravina speaking entirely.)

"To really understand how I wound up in the Abbey in the first place, it's necessary to go all the way back to when I was a little kid. My parents abandoned me sometime after I was born. Some jogger found me screaming in a ravine when I was a baby. No parents, no siblings, just a small kid in a cardboard box with a light blanket and a black beyblade in the middle of the Russian tundra on the coldest night of the year. He freaked out and called the authorities. They came and took me to an orphanage, where I remained for two years."

"So you don't know anything about your family?" Ray asked. Ravina shook her head.

"No. I have no clue who my parents were, my age, my birthday, the name they gave me, even my nationality is a complete blank. I ended up filling in those gaps myself. I chose my own birthday and age, and decided on my nationality with a little help. Russia could claim me as a citizen, since I was found there, but I obviously had Asian blood, so I'm a dual citizen of Russia and Japan. I even choose my own name."

"How did you choose a name?" Mark asked

"Everyone just referred to me as 'the little ravine girl', and when I was learning how to speak, I accidently pronounced ravine with an 'a' on the end, so I was saying the little ravina girl instead. I liked the way Ravina sounded, so I started calling myself by that, and the name stuck."

"How old are you?" Max wondered.

"The doctors believe that I could be anywhere from 13-17 years old. I just chose the middle of that range, and identify myself as a 15 year old. now can I please continue on? These interruptions are a little annoying." Getting nods from the group, she plunged on with her story.

"After about 2 years, one of Boris's henchmen found me. He was interested that I was left with a beyblade, and 'adopted' me. He took me back to the Abbey, and life went downhill from there. Hard work, brutal punishments, beating all emotions out of me. People would pretend to be my friends, and I fell for it like a kid. That's the real reason why I don't like being in a group, am a little apprehensive to make friends and to trust people, and why I almost never talk or show any emotion. It has gotten a little easier, but not by much. Then one day, it all turned really bad."

"I had escaped out of my cell, and was running through the underground labs. The only things I had were my clothes and my Bey. I ran into this one room, and shut the door behind me. Big mistake on my part. The room I had run into was actually a particle generator, where they did an advanced form of alchemy by breaking down things into molecules and melding it together. Some scientists ran a couple of test runs while I was in there. It hurt a lot, like I was being frozen, then thawed, then frozen again. Eventually, I passed out. When I woke up, my Bey was gone, and I looked just like Shadow Draigen does when she assumes a human form."

"I was too terrified to notice the change, and I slipped out and ran back to my cell. But my cellmate freaked out when he saw me, and called the wardens. They took me to see Boris. He was quite interested, and had them examine me. From that day on, I lived in the labs, because all of the kids were afraid of me."

"The tests they ran on me were awful. They made me run 300 miles in 3 days, eat nothing and then made me drink this horrible orange stuff that made me sick, do extreme mental and physical work outs, and took a bunch of blood. By the time they were through with me, I was a mess. You wouldn't have even recognized me. But one good thing came out of it, I met Shadow Draigen."

"When Shadow Draigen and I fused together, I became aware of her existence. It's also responsible for the powers we have. We can partially or complete fuse together if necessary, and it also affected us individually. Both of us can disassemble our bodies into particles, and then reassemble them at will."

"How does that work?" Daichi asked.

"We aren't sure," Shads replied. "The best that we can come up with is that our bodies store a temporary file of what we looked like before we particalize our bodies, and then uses that file to reconstruct them."

"That's not the only thing that happened." Ravina added. "That little incident is also the reason why Shads here can assume a humanesque form. And why I can get a more draconic form. Also, we can fuse together again any time the two of us need to. Sometimes, if I'm in a tough spot, she'll lend me her extraordinary strength and durability. And if she needs it, I can channel some of my energy to her if necessary, similar to how you guys give your bitbeasts power during matches, we're inexperienced at that, though. That's actually why I passed out; during the match, I gave a little too much power away."

"But I'm probably boring you with this talk, you probably want to hear about my life. As I was saying, I lived down in the labs after the accident; human and bitbeast fused together. We were like that for a month before the two of us had had it. So I sat down, and we tried separating ourselves from each other. We had tried it before, but this time it worked. I went back to normal, and Shadow Draigen re -entered my blade. But from that day on, we had all sorts of power at our command."

"Boris eventually found a use for me. He was a coward, and was afraid of me, so he decided to pass me by on his, ah, special treatment. Instead, he used me as an assassin and tormentor. Before you interrupt, no I haven't killed anyone. I refused to, the most I did was hurt them. I paid dearly for it, but I don't kill people on principle. He also sent kids down for me to beat up when he was too busy. Again, I didn't do a lot to them. I had making a person look like they had been put through the wringer when they actually hadn't down to a science. I hated hurting them, even just a little, but it was either that or have Boris beat the living daylights out of them." Looking over at Kai, she added, "He sent you down a couple of times. You were one of the few who fought back. When I found out you were Voltaire's grandson, though, I stopped defending myself and pulled my little disappearing trick. After that little incident, I never did anything to you. I was much more afraid of what Voltaire would do to me if he found out that Boris had told me to hurt his grandson, than whatever Boris could do to me."

"Boris also knew that it was only a matter of time before I escaped. It was a question of when, not if. To make sure that I was caged as long as possible, he installed major security measures. For example, I was forced to usually spend my days as a tornado of particles suspended in liquid. If I tried to materialize without consent, it shocked me with electricity at a certain frequency. The reason behind that is this; if I get hit by electricity when I am in a substantial form, and if it has the right frequency and voltage, I get forced to dematerialize. Another thing was that only people with level three or higher security clearance even knew about me, and they could only see me if they had level four clearance. Also, anyone could go in, but you had to present an id card before going out. If you failed to present one, the entire Abbey was sent into compete and total lockdown, with triple titanium alloy electrified locks sealing every door and window."

"It was a rare occasion when someone came down, usually it was scientists who wanted to run a few tests, or Boris with a job for me, or a kid to be punished. They sent down food rarely through a chute in the wall, and a set of clothes every other week. I had two, one would be worn, the other washed. It was lonely. I took to talking with Shads, even after we managed to de-fuse ourselves. Everyone thought I was going crazy. To tell you the truth, I probably did go a little insane down there."

"Since I was mostly left alone, aside from my frequent beatings, I had to find ways to occupy my time. I sang songs that Shads taught me, danced, sketched pictures on the walls, usually in my own blood. I even managed to acquire a violin that I learned to play. Mostly just artsy things, but they filled my time up. I was able to largely ignore the gaps in which I had no contact with the outside world."

"Eventually, I got less and less visitors, and then one day, they put me back into the tank, and left. Clothes and food stopped coming, the door remained locked. The lights faded, and died, until the blue emergency lights were the only ones left. Dust gathered on the equipment. I was left alone, a forgotten relic, nothing but a memory or a bad dream. It felt like I was the only thing left on earth, besides Shads."

"I was left down there for about a year. By that point, I had just about given up. I figured that no one knew about me, and I guessed that no one would find me for quite some time. My mind slipped into this trance like state, not awake or asleep, somewhere in between. I had given up trying to keep my mind active. Heck, I was pretty much ready to give up on existing."

"Due to my fusion with the bitbeast, and my trance like state at the time, my senses were much sharper, which is why I heard the Blitzkrieg Boys coming into the lab. I was surprised, to say the least. No one came down there anymore. And I was even more shocked when they broke open the tank. Since I was only freed if I had a job to do, I was a little apprehensive. So I acted first, and before the others could react, I had taken Tala hostage."

"When they told me that the Abbey was closed up, and offered me a chance of freedom I took it without hesitation. I busted out through the air vent with them. Afterwards, they invited me to live with them for a couple of weeks. They were some of the best weeks of my life. Shads and I were free, we were with people who didn't care that we were freaks of nature, and they considered me to be a sister to them. I would have stayed, but I was always a lone wolf, and I hated crowds. So I left, but not before promising to come back and visit."

"After I left, I traveled around the world, always staying out of sight, out of mind, usually living up in the mountains, or in the woods, or in the desert, or on the tundra. Old habits die hard, I guess, because I could never shake most of the training I had received at the Abbey. I still scouted around the area I was located in at least twice a day. I usually concealed my fires, never stayed in a place longer than a week, always slept above the ground. That's why I never sleep in a bed; I'm so used to sleeping sitting up on a rock ledge or perched on a branch that I have trouble sleeping while lying down. I'm a light sleeper, too. It doesn't take a lot to wake me up, and I never sleep for more than an hour at a time. Of course, being knocked unconscious is an exception. I also treat my own wounds and find my own food, because it is hard for me to trust other people. That's also why I keep to myself. I'm doing better on the food thing, though sadly, the other things haven't gone away."

"I traveled the world, picking up new pass times, learning different cultures, and perfecting my blading skills. Since I didn't have the money, I did favors, such as agreeing to teach a beyblade class, or to work as a guide. It got me all over, and I sometimes got paid, so as much as I hated some of the different jobs I worked, I dealt with it. After all, the other option was staying stationary and risking someone from biovolt tracking me down. I mean, who wouldn't want to study a freak like me?"

"Eventually, though, I came back to Japan. After I threw the fight with you, Tyson, I made my way over to the Warehouse. I registered in their data base, and Carlos told me about the tournament. It sounded like fun, and Shads was willing to do it, so we entered. Never in our wildest dreams did we expect to win."

"At first, I didn't want to accept it. But Shads pointed out that I wasn't going to remain off the radar forever. I knew you were famous, I had seen the Justice 5 face you, and lose, in person. Mystel and I are actually pretty good friends, and he invited me to go see the tournament. I had always liked high places, so I decided to go. And when you were fighting, I was perched in the rafters. And the fact that I wouldn't be staying in one place very long helped sway me. I agreed, and became a Blade Breaker."

"I still wasn't sure about your group. And to be honest, I thought you were a little strange. I mean, I treated you coldly and indifferently, always pushing you away, distancing and isolating myself. But you kept on trying to make me feel like a part of the team, a member of the group, a friend. I guess I started warming up to you eventually. It wasn't until you ran all the way from your tournament to encourage me in that last battle that I started trusting you. And that pretty much takes us to the present day, unless I'm missing something?" This last question was directed toward Shads, who was still sitting on the floor. She shrugs. "That's pretty much the gist of it." The bitbeast agreed. Looking around, she asked "Anyone got any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one." Daichi piped up. Looking at Ravina, he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How come you never told us you had a bitbeast?"


End file.
